Destin
by toshinou
Summary: La vie de Stiles va être bousculer par une nouvelle des plus bizarre et improbable. Amour, tragédie,... Univers Teen Wolf et Once Upon A Time
1. Chapitre 1 : Un souvenir mystérieux

**Salut tous le monde me revoilà après des lunes de silence en tant qu'auteur..**

**Je vous ai pondu une nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira elle est longue est encore en cour d'écriture mais je vous publierais chaque semaine un nouveau chapitre ^^**

**Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas pour une petite reviews**

**Chapitre 1 : Un souvenir mystérieux.**

Encore et toujours, une journée où il faut se lever, pour aller au lycée. Stiles par automatisme, donna un coup dans son réveille pour l'arrêter. Il se leva, en baillant et s'étira, puis se dirigea encore endormi sous la douche. Il s'attendait à avoir de l'eau chaude, mais sa tuyauterie en décida le contraire. Un jet d'eau froide en sortit et eut pour effet de le réveiller, pas en douceur, comme il aurait souhaité, mais réveillé quand même. Il finit de se laver en grelottant, puis s'habilla avant de descendre rejoindre son père dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Des croissants bien chauds, du jus d'orange pressé, du lait et diverses confitures. Un petit déjeuner typiquement français, enfin si on ne compte pas les pancakes et le beurre de cacahouète. Stiles engouffra son petit déjeuner rapidement.

Vu sa silhouette, son père se demanda « Où il stocke tout ça ? ». Stiles remonta se laver les dents, prit son sac et son portable, il pianota un message, vite fait à Scott, pour lui dire, qu'il passait le prendre dans dix minutes, puis partit dans sa Jeep chérie.

Il prit Scott devant chez lui, toujours souriant comme un débile, puis redémarra. Le lycanthrope lui parla tout le long du trajet d'Allison. Stiles, par amitié l'écouta, mais au fond de lui, il voulait dire à son ami, qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de cette dinde, qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut, et qui passe son temps à lui briser le cœur.

Enfin arrivé au lycée, Stiles laissa Scott rejoindra sa belle, tandis que lui, rentra dans le hall du lycée et se dirigea vers son casier. La ravissante Lydia, l'y attendais en parlant avec Isaac. Stiles, surprit de voir ses deux amis ensemble, les regarda avant de briser le silence.

« Salut »Lança Stiles en souriant et en ouvrant son cassier

« Bonjour Stiles, prêt pour le cours d'histoire ? »Lui dit la blonde vénitienne en souriant.

« Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai mal dormi. Et toi Isaac que me vaut le plaisir de ta compagnie ? »

« Lydia, m'a demandé conseil pour Jackson. Sinon je vais bien, vivre avec Derek et Peter n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'on pourrait le penser. »

« Jackson ? Ah ! Ouai. Et Derek est toujours d'une humeur exquise, hier quand je l'ai vu il avait l'air d'un zombie. »

La sonnerie retentit et les trois adolescents se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours de la journée, la chimie avec monsieur Harris.

Comme à chaque fois, qu'il avait chimie, Stiles se fit coller, deux heures en fin de journée. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêcha pas de réussir sa manipulation en compagnie de la charmante Lydia. Il parla avec sa camarade une bonne partie de la matinée. Puis au moment du déjeuner, celle-ci partie pour aller voir Jackson. Stiles se retrouva donc seul pour manger.

Après le repas, il repéra Isaac tout seul à son casier qui semblait pensif. Stiles s'approcha du blondinet.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

« Harris m'a encore collé »

« Moi je suis toujours collé dès qu''il me voit, mais je doute que ce soit ça qui te gène. »

« Non, c'est Derek il est fou, ce mec autant je l'apprécie comme un frère autant des fois c'est un gros con. Là, il a décidé, on ne sait pas comment qu'il devait se trouvé une personne pour partager son calvaire. »

« Derek cherche à avoir une fille tu plaisantes ? Il peut avoir n'importe quelle fille dans son lit. »

« Justement, il en veut une qui lui donnera du fil à retordre. »

« Il en trouvera pas ici. A part moi et son oncle personne n'ose le contredire et l'embêter. »

« Tu es sa femme idéal. »

Les deux garçons furent pris d'un fou rire qui fit tourner toute les têtes vers eux. Ils marchèrent vers le casier de Stiles, en chemin ils croisèrent Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Scott et Allison. Stiles et Isaac continuèrent leur chemin, l'hyper actif prit ses affaire d'histoire juste quand la sonnerie retentit.

C'était le cours le plus barbant pour Stiles, un somnifère ambulant, déjà que la matière ne lui plaisait pas, mais avec un prof aussi mou et peu dynamique ça rendait la matière encore plus barbante.

Les deux heures de cours passèrent très lentement, le jeune hyper actif priait pour qu'une créature surnaturelle déboule dans la classe pour le sauver de ce calvaire mais rien n'arriva. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Stiles rangea ses affaires et s'apprêta à partir quand le prof leur donna un devoir qui comptera pour leur note final.

« Vous devez me faire un rapport dans lequel vous me parlerez de votre famille. Je veux un véritable arbre généalogique, bien structuré vous avez trois semaines, oui c'est-à-dire les trois semaines de congé que vous avez. » Enonça le prof avec toute l'énergie dont il disposait.

« Vieux sadique » Murmura Stiles.

Stiles sortit le plus rapidement du cours partit rejoindre Isaac en salle de détention pour deux heures de ''rigolade''. Les deux amis s'amusèrent en imaginant la future copine de Derek. Ils s'amusèrent tellement qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas que le prof n'était pas venu et que les deux heures s'étaient passées. Ils se levèrent et partirent sans demander leur reste.

Stiles ramena Isaac jusqu'à chez lui, puis sur le trajet du retour, il réfléchit à comment, il allait pouvoir faire ce foutu devoir d'histoire. Il rentra chez lui, vit son père qui tirait une tronche devant un dossier, à la table de la cuisine. Il y rentra puis fureta les dossiers vite fait pour voir dans quoi son père travailler.

« Stiles,… Alors ta journée ? »

« Comme d'hab. Tu bosses sur quoi ? »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas t'en parler »

« Papa, tu sais très bien que je vais réussir à un moment donné à le découvrir donc dis-moi tout. »

« Trafic de drogue dans ton lycée, tu ne saurais pas qui ça peut être ? »

« C'est que ça le problème ? Bah non je ne vois pas qui ça peut être, tu sais très bien que je fais que trainer avec Scott. »

« Pas faux. Tu sembles contrarié pourquoi donc ? Harris ta encore collé ? »

« Oui mais c'est surtout ce devoir de m…. que nous a donné le prof d'histoire. »

« C'est quoi le sujet ? »

« Arbre généalogique, de ton coté je connais tout le monde mais du côté de maman je sais rien, je ne me rappelle même plus son prénom c'est affreux. »

Le shérif se mit à blanchir puis à virer au rouge, il soupira puis répondit à son fils.

« Tes grands parents maternelle, je ne les ai jamais rencontré, ton grand père étant mort, il y a plus de trente ans. Ta grand-mère je me rappelle juste que son nom commençait par C. Mais j'ai oublié, ta mère ne m'en parlais pas plus. »

« Elle s'appelait comment maman ? »

Le shérif fut interrompu par le téléphone qui sonnait ainsi que la porte d'entrée.

« Va ouvrir je me charge du téléphone. »

Stiles tomba nez à nez avec Derek Hale.

« Pourquoi t'es là y a mon père, il va… »

« C'est lui qui m'a invité, alors ferme là et laisse-moi rentrer, si tu ne veux pas finir en carpette. » Répondit sèchement Derek

Derek rentra dans la maison et entendit à l'entrée poliment, que le shérif finisse son coup de fils, avant de s'avancer plus loin dans la demeure, sous le regard ahuri de Stiles.

« Hale, je vous attendais pas avant,…. Ah mince c'est déjà l'heure. Stiles laisses nous faut que je discute avec lui.»

« De quoi ? Je veux savoir. »

« Stiles dégage. » Grogna Derek

« J'y vais mais je saurais ce que vous me cachez. »

Stiles monta dans sa chambre tentant d'écouter la conversation.

« Pourquoi suis-je la monsieur Stilinski ? »

« Comme vous êtes ce qu'on pourrait appeler un ami, selon les dire mon fils, j'ai besoin de vous pour un petit service. »

« On peut dire ça, mais ne lui dites pas ou il va encore me souler, il est agaçant quand il s'y met. Parfois il a de bonne idées mais d'autre fois, elles sont suicidaires. »

« C'est bien mon fils, il est comme sa mère pour ça. »

« Elle est morte j'ai cru comprendre. »

« Bah en fait pas vraiment, elle est partit en me remettant une lettre et en me disant de dire à Stiles qu'elle était morte. »

« Elle est donc toujours vivante, le connaissant il va vouloir aller la voir. »

« Pour ses dix-huit ans, je dois lui remettre l'enveloppe, il va me détester c'est sûr mais j'ai fait une promesse. »

« Question idiote Quand va-t-il être majeure ? »

« Samedi, donc demain, en plus un de ses prof a donné le fameux sujet embêtant sur l'arbre généalogique. »

« Ah oui j'ai eu droit aussi, ma famille est assez spéciale. »

« Oui j'ai souvent eu à faire au Hale. Je les connaissais très bien même si je sais qu'ils avaient un lourd secret de famille, je ne les ai jamais blâmés de ne pas me le dire. »

« Stiles le connait, il a disons découvert par malchance, avec Scott. »

« Ça ne m'étonne même pas d'eux deux ce sont des plais ses jeunes. »

« Je ne peux pas vous en parler, ça risquerait de vous mettre en danger. N'ayez crainte ce n'est pas quelque chose de hors la loi. »

« Contrairement aux apparences, je me doute que Stiles ne fréquenterait pas des délinquants. Mais qu'il ne se mette pas trop en danger quand même. »

« J'essaye toujours de le garder loin du danger mais c'est lui qui se met tout seul dans le pétrin »

« Et votre oncle ? Stiles m'a dit qu'il s'était remis de son séjours à l'hôpital et qu'il sortait avec la mère de Scott »

« Il m'en parle toute la journée. »

« Enfin bref j'ai besoin de vous pour une enquête, dis-moi est ce que vous connaissez c'est symbole, moi ils me sont familier mais je ne me rappelle plus ou je les ai vu. »

« Votre mémoire vous fait défaut. Je les connais se sont des runes qui sont utilisé par certains l… groupe par rapport à une histoire d'origine, un truc du genre mon oncle pourrait peut-être me répondre mais je pense qu'il ne dira rien. Vous avez une enquête sur ça ? »

« J'ai reçu ces photos ce matin, et donc ce n'est pas pour un meurtre alors, je ne sais pas qu'en faire. Je peux te le donner et tu enquêteras pour moi, si besoin ? »

« Je pense que vous pouvez plutôt mettre ça dans mystère chez les Hale. Désolé, je crois que votre fils, m'a un peu changé.»

« T'inquiète pas j'ai l'habitude. Demain vient pour Stiles, même si il t'agace je pense qu'il aura besoin de toi. Si il part rejoindre tu sais qui, accompagne le, je sais que tu pourras prendre soin de lui, je te payerais si tu veux. Scott est trop immature pour qu'il parte avec lui. »

« Entendu, mais gardez votre argent. Je dois y aller Isaac, et Peter doivent m'attendre, bonne soirée. »

« Bonne soirée Derek ».


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une lettre déboussolant

**Déjà avant toute chose merci pour vos reviews. Voici le chapitre 2 qui vous amèneras un peu d'intrigue j'espère sauf, si je me trompe de chapitre dans ma tête tout se mélange.  
**

**j'espère avoir répondu à tous le monde sinon vous pouvez me donner des coups de pieds. **

**Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas pour une petite reviews**

**Chapitre 2 : Une lettre déboussolant. **

L'alpha partit et rentra chez lui pour questionner Peter sur les symboles des photos.

« C'est symbole remontent au premier loup garou, ils étaient différents de nous, physiquement. La fameuse bête du Gévaudan est l'un des premier loups garou, mais ce lycaon ne pouvait pas reprendre forme humaine à l'inverse des autres. Soit disant, il viendrait d'un autre monde que le nôtre, où il y aurait d'autre créature que les loups. »

« Tu me fais marcher là ? »

« J'aimerais bien mais non, et je n'en sais pas plus. Je dois te laisser j'ai rendez-vous avec ma ravissante infirmière Mélissa. »

« Ok… »

Derek partit réfléchir dans le salon pendant que Peter partit à son rendez-vous.

Stiles n'avait pas réussi à entendre la conversation car Scott l'avait appelé pile au moment où son père et Derek discutaient dans la cuisine.

« Je peux pas te parler maintenant Scott, je dois espionner mon père. »

« Je voulais savoir si s'était toujours ok pour demain midi. »

« Oui je viendrais t'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas de dire non à une invitation à manger. »

« Ok je viens vers onze heure, sans Allison oui. »

« Ok repas entre mec ça me va. »

Stiles coupa la conversation à ce moment-là, Derek était déjà partit. Il ne saurait pas ce que les deux hommes se sont dit. La soirée commença puis fini calmement pour Stiles. Il oublia même la conversation, qu'il avait eue avec son père.

Durant la nuit ses songes étaient des plus bizarres. Il voyait une belle femme au-dessus de son berceau qui lui chantait des chansons, ensuite les images changèrent. La même femme qui lui racontait des comptes de fée, alors qu'il était dans son lit d'enfant pensa-t-il. Puis ensuite les images devinrent flou, il voyait encore cette femme en larme et son père puis plus rien le noir total. Il se réveilla en sueur avec Scott qui le secouait, depuis un moment vu son air dépité.

« Stiles ça va ? »

« Scott qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« D'un Joyeux anniversaire et de deux on avait rendez-vous à onze heure il est midi passé. »

« T'es sérieux, putain je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer. »

« Tu m'étonnes vu comme tu dormais »

« Attends c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ? »

« Bah oui tu as vraiment la tête dans le cul pour ne pas te rappeler la date de ton anniversaire. »

« Bah, je dois avouer que ça fait un moi au moins que je ne sais pas quel date on est. »

« Sacré Stiles, du coup pour notre resto c'est annulé vu l'heure, ton père est en bas, passe à la douche avant de descendre et fait toi beau, mais surtout pas de question. »

« Ok, putain j'ai dix-huit ans trop bon ! »

Stiles se leva de son lit encore sonné, prit des vêtements, que lui avait offerts Lydia la semaine d'avant et partit à la douche. Il s'habilla et se parfuma puis descendit. Il trouva au pied de l'escalier la ravissante Lydia dans une robe turquoise qui souriait de bonheur devant ce qu'elle voyait.

« J'avais raison ce jean foncé et ce tee-shirt blanc te vont comme un gant. On voit aussi que tu as un corps attirant, qui était caché derrière tes sacs poubelles de sweet-shirt à capuche déplaisants, on ne voyait rien. »

« Merci, enfin je crois » lui répondit Stiles en rougissant.

« Wow ! Mec t'es en mode beau gosse la classe. » Lui lança Scott avec Allison dans ses bras.

« Joyeux anniversaire » crièrent tous les invités.

Stiles vit même Derek le lui souhaiter en souriant en plus. Il se pinça pour vérifier qu'il ne dormait pas et Derek lui donna une frappe derrière le crane.

Le shérif avait préparé une super surprise à son fils, pleins de pâtisseries, ses amis quelques cadeau déposé sur la table de la cuisine. Il eut un nouvel mp3, et un nouveau portable car le dernier avait fini dans la piscine pour sauver Derek de la noyade. Il eut aussi un CD de la part d'Allison, qu'il aimait en plus. Il remercia tout le monde.

« Merci Derek pour le portable, c'est vraiment très sympa de ta part. »

« Ferme-la ou je t'égorge. »

« Ah non pas le jour de mon anniversaire attends demain.» Plaisanta Stiles

« D'accords demain je t'égorgerais. »

« Stiles j'ai quelque chose pour toi » Coupa le shérif en lui tendant la lettre.

« C'est de ta mère, elle voulait que j'attende aujourd'hui pour te remettre cette lettre. J'ignore son contenu. »

« D'accords,… » Stiles prit la lettre et l'ouvrit.

_Mon petit Stiles_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que tu as dix-huit ans. _

_J'aurais aimé être à tes côtés, mais hélas je ne peux partir d'où je suis. _

_J'ai fait promettre à ton père de garder le secret, mais oui je suis toujours vivante,_

_ je suis désolé de te l'apprendre sur une lettre le jour de ton anniversaire en plus._

_ J'espère pouvoir être encore de ce monde quand tu voudras me rencontrer._

_ Je suis presque sûr que tu seras très en colère, c'est de famille hélas, ça vient de ma mère. _

_Pardonne ton père, il a refusé de te mentir mais je l'en ai contraint._

_Ta force de persuasion et ton côté borné viennent aussi de moi, je t'ai refilé tous mes défauts._

_ Si je me trompe pas la nuit de la veille de ton anniversaire tu vas faire d'étrange rêve, _

_ce sont tes souvenir d'enfance qui reviennent, _

_tu vas te dire comment se fait-il qu'elle soit au courant ? _

_Sache mon fils, qu'il y a des choses bien mystérieuse,_

_ que les Hommes ne sont pas encore prêt à découvrir. _

_Je te les apprendrais ou te les diraient, _

_si tu veux me rejoindre dans le Maine à Storybrook, _

_oui cette ville existe bien,_

_ même si tu ne trouveras rien dans tes livres et ton ordinateur._

_ Encore Joyeux anniversaire mon fils je suis fier de t'avoir eu, _

_tu seras à jamais dans mon cœur._

_P.S Je suis le maire de Storybrook tu me trouveras facilement et je pense que tu te souviendras de mon visage._

Stiles regarda son père qui semblait résister à l'envie de pleurer. Il ne lui en voulait pas du tout, il avait un peu de colère mais rien qui ne pouvait lui faire détester son père qui n''avait fait que tenir une promesse.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, je suis triste mais je te pardonne. Je veux la rencontrer si tu me le permets. »

« Merci mon fils. Tu peux y aller tu e en vacance en plus, je t'ai déjà acheté un billet d'avion enfin Derek et toi partez en avion en milieu d'aprèm, tu auras le temps de faire ta valise et de profiter un peu de tes amis. »

« Derek pourquoi Derek ? »

« Parce que j'ai confiance en lui et qu'il est responsable, de plus il m'a dit ce matin qu'il devait aller là-bas donc ça tombe bien. »

« Super entre Derek et ma mère je sais pas comment je dois prendre la chose. »

Derek tirait une tête, on aurait dit qu'il s'était pris un mur en pleine tête, il avait juste lu la lettre de la mère de Stiles. Pourquoi l'avait il fait, il ne le savait pas, c'était son instinct qui était attiré par cette lettre.

« Eh ! C'est privé mec »

« Désolé, joyeux anniversaire encore. »

Derek partit dans le salon après ces mots et Stiles ne croisa plus une foi son regard de l'aprèm.

Quand vint le moment de partir, Stiles embrassa tous ses amis en leur promettant de les appeler dès qu'il arriverait là-bas. Le shérif avait glissé un mot à Derek sur le chemin à prendre. L'hyper actif embrassa son père en versant quelques larmes puis se sépara à contre cœur, car c'était le moment de l'embarcation. Une fois dans l'avion Stiles se moqua de Derek car celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal de cacher qu'il n'avait jamais pris l'avion.

« On ne va pas s'écraser ne t'inquiète pas, normalement il n'y a pas de terroriste dans l'avion sinon tu l'égorgerais. »

« Stiles la-ferme »

« Je trouve ça presque touchant, mais je ne le répèterais pas. »

L'hôtesse annonça les consignes de sécurité, puis l'avion prit son envol. Derek s'était cramponné à son siège tellement fort qu'il en avait arraché l'accoudoir. L'alpha réussi à reprendre son calme en se callant sur la respiration endormi du Stiles. Il s'était endormi sur son épaule. Il ne l'enleva pas au contraire ça l'apaiser sans savoir pourquoi.

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla Derek s'était à son tour assoupi sa tête toucher celle de Stiles. Le jeune homme tenta de ne pas le réveiller mes sa vessie en avait décidé autrement. Il tenta de pousser délicatement Derek vers le hublot mais sa tête percuta violement la vitre. Il se réveilla en fixa Stiles avec colère.

« Désolé je voulais juste de déplacer pour aller au toilette tu étais sur moi. »

Stiles se leva rapidement et partit faire ses besoins, à son retour Derek semblait différent.

« Je suis partit deux minutes et tu sembles plus détendu, même tu souris, c'est rare mais pas déplaisant. De savoir que tu as aussi un cœur en guimauve. Oui je me tais. »

« Nous allons atterrir veuillez rejoindre vos siège et attacher vos ceinture. »

« Enfin j'en pouvais plus »

« Tu parles tu as dormi tout le long en bavant sur mon t-shirt »

« Oups désolé, je te le laverais chez ma mère. Ça me fait bizarre de dire je vais chez ma mère.»

« Je peux le comprendre »

Une fois dans l'aéroport du Maine, Derek récupéra les bagages puis partit louer une voiture.

« J'ai pris une camaro parce que c'est ma voiture. Puis s'est moi qui conduit.»

« C'est drôle pourtant il ne loue pas de camaro, avoue que tu as demandé à ton oncle ou pire à Isaac de te l'amené je la reconnais ta voiture surtout ta plaque d'immatriculation.

« J'avoue… Bon, on en a d'après ton père pour quarante minutes, alors ne me dérange pas pendant que je conduis. »

« Promis, je lui envoie un message pour lui dire qu'on a bien atterri. »

Stiles envoya son message monta dans la voiture et mis le Cd qu'il avait eu à son anniversaire. Derek ne dit rien, il se contenta de mettre ses lunettes de soleil pour se la péter comme à son habitude.


	3. Chapitre 3 : La mise au point

_Le voici le voila le chapitre 3 ^^ avec 3 jours de retard j'avais oublié la date de mon dernier chapitre (tête en l'air)  
_

_Un grand merci pour vos messages et pour vos abonnement à ma fic ça me touche. Elle semble avoir autant de sucés que mes anciennes ^^ et surtout autant de fautes d'orthographes et je m'en excuse. Les fautes font partie de moi essayer de les supporter un peu si ça vous arrache trop les yeux je m'en excuse. _

_Dimitri : oui, on reverra Isaac ne t'inquiète pas systématiquement dans chaque chapitre je passe d'un groupe de perso à d'autre. Encore merci pour ta review ^^_

_sur ce bonne lecture, la suite ce weekend pour me faire pardonner. si je me rappel de le poster j'ai des troues de mémoire.  
_

**Chapitre 3 : La mise au point.**

Ils arrivèrent aux abords de la forêt de Storybrook au moment du crépuscule. Sous ce beau coucher de soleil le CD finit. Stiles le rangea dans sa boite, puis comme par magie le panneau de la ville apparut de nulle part, avec une ligne jaune dessinée sur le sol. Une odeur familière arriva au nez de Stiles, quand à Derek il sentait quelque chose de bizarre, un autre loup garou mais pas comme il les connaissait.

« Il faut trouver la maison du maire, arrête toi là je vais demander au shérif là. »

Derek se gara et Stiles interpella le shérif.

« Excusez-moi madame, pouvez-vous m'indiquer ou je peux trouver la maison du maire de Storybrook. »

« Euh oui bien sûr, bah vous continuer le long de cette route et c'est dans le tournant, la grande maison blanche avec un beau jardin. Vous connaissez Régina ? »

« Qui ? C'est le nom du maire, non disons que je dois la rencontrer pour une raison familiale. »

« Faites attention à vous, soyez prudent et bon séjour »

« Merci ».

Derek redémarra et Stiles lui dit « Elle était bizarre et semblait choqué qu'on aille voir le maire. Ma mère ne doit pas être bien appréciée. »

« Moi, j''ai vu que son décolleté plongeant, j'ai rien écouté. Quoi ! Pourquoi t'es choqué ? Je suis un mec et j'aime les belles femmes. »

« Ravi de le savoir mais c'est bien la première fois qu'on parle de meuf tous les deux. »

« On y est, ça doit être ce palace, elle serait presque aussi belle que ma demeure. »

« Ne compare pas ta poubelle brulé avec ça. Aïe…. »

« Ma maison est rénové depuis un moi. Isaac a du forcément te le dire, puis tu l'as ramené hier soir »

« Je voyais rien, puis je n'ai pas fait gaffe j'étais pressé de rentrer chez moi. Bon faut y aller, tu viens avec moi stp stp stp stp stp stp stp.»

« Si tu te tais, oui »

« Merci Derek tu es un vrai a… pote. Pardon… »

Derek descendit de la voiture, suivit de Stiles. Ils se dirigèrent vers le portail qu'ils passèrent, puis ils avancèrent devant un pommier rouge majestueux. Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la maison. Et Stiles sonna et frappa à la porte en tremblant.

Un jeune enfant d'environ onze ans, vint leur ouvrir.

« Oui ! Vous êtes qui ? »

« Bonjour je m'appelle Stiles, est-ce que le maire est ici ? J'aimerais parler avec elle, si c'est possible. »

« Ma mère Régina, pourquoi ? Vous la connaissez d'où ? Et vous venez d'où ? »

« Malheur un mini Stiles, je vais me suicider » Soupira Derek

« Henry qui est-ce ? » Interpella une voix de femme dans la maison

« Des personnes que je ne connais pas, ils semblent venir de l'extérieur de la ville. »

« Comment ? » La femme approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit en grand pour tomber sur deux hommes.

« Henry va dans ta chambre ou va voir Emma si tu veux, je vais régler cette affaire au plus vite. » Ordonna la maîtresse de maison.

« Euh… Ok à plus maman. » Cria de joie le petit en sortant de la maison comme une fusée.

« Rentrez, je vous en prie. »

Stiles rentra dans cette superbe maison, l'entrée était de forme circulaire, il fallait grimper deux marche pour arriver au niveau d'un grand escalier en marbre, avec une moquette dessus. Elle les mena jusqu'au petit salon où se trouvait une table.

« Qui êtes-vous et d'où venez-vous ? »

« Nous venons de Californie, d'une ville appelait BeaconHills. Je m'appelle Derek Hale et voici Stiles Stilinski. »

« Stiles Stilinski ? Ton père serait-il shérif par hasard ? » Demanda Régina surprise.

« Oui, il sortit la lettre et la lui tendit, je crois que vous êtes ma mère mais comment se fait-il que vous paraissiez aussi jeune ? »

Régina prit la lettre, reconnu son écriture et se mit à avoir des larmes qui tentaient de couler sur sa joue.

« Oui je suis bien ta mère, et pour la seconde question je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant, mais je le ferais. Tu es devenu si grand et beau. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir élevé comme tu l'aurais voulu. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu rester avec ton père à cause d'un gros ennuie de famille. J'ai eu le cœur brisé quand vous êtes partie il y a quatorze ans. Tu veux manger ? La route a dû être longue. »

« Oui… »

« J'ai fait des chaussons aux pommes, c'est ma spécialité avec les lasagnes. »

« J'adore,… Qui était le jeune garçon mon frère ? Tu as eu un autre enfant, après que tu m'aies abandonné, te faisant passer pour morte ? » Commença à s'énerver Stiles. « J'ai souffert de ton absence, j'ai souvent rêvé que tu revenais mais de là demandé à papa de dire que tu es morte d'un cancer, c'est un peu trop pour moi. Et de quoi on est partit ce n'est pas toi qui t'es barré plutôt ? »

« Stiles je m'en veux sincèrement, si j'ai fait ça c'est pour te protéger… »

« Me protéger de quoi ? Tu crois que là-bas je n'étais pas en danger, je ne sais même plus, combien de fois Derek m'a sauvé la vie. Je me suis fait attaqué par un alpha psychopathe, paralysé par un Kanima, frapper à mort par un vieux fou et la tu me sors qu'ici ça aurait été pire. »

« Oui, on t'aurait, déjà éloigné de moi, puis on t'aurait dit que j'étais une méchante personne, et que tu aurais dû me tuer. Si j'ai presque forcé ton père à partir avec toi cette nuit-là c'est pour te protéger. Je préférais te perdre comme ça plutôt qu'on t'arrache de moi. J'ai vaincu seule très longtemps Stiles, bien plus longtemps que n'importe qu'elle personne de ce monde. Calme toi s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie que tu me détestes. »

« Fallait y penser avant, néanmoins, je veux bien essayer de te pardonner. J'ai trois semaines à t'accorder après je devrais rentrer pour finir ma dernière année de Lycée. Tu as tout ce temps pour te faire pardonner. »

« Si je peux je viendrais pour ta remise de diplôme, mais je ne sais pas si ça sera possible. » Elle se tourna vers Derek et lui dit « Et vous, vous êtes un ami de mon fils vu que vous êtes avec lui ? »

« Oui, on peut dire ça, mais pas devant lui. »

« Je vois, je ne vous juge pas mais vous semblez mal à l'aise, en même temps je peux vous comprendre. Avec la pleine lune qui monte dans le ciel. »

« Quoi ! Comment tu sais que…. Je veux dire c'est quoi le rapport avec son malaise ? »

« J'ai de suite sentit que c'était un loup garou après tout c'est le troisième de la ville. Ne soyez pas craintif, je ne vous crains pas non plus, et je sais me défendre. »

« Euh je peux avoir des explications ? »

« Oh désolé je vous apporte les chaussons et nous reprenons la conversation. »

Régina se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine et revint avec trois chaussons au pomme et du lait et des verres, le tout sur un plateau.

« Je vois de qui j'ai hérité mes talents culinaire. Bon reprenons le sujet, maman. »

« Je ne sais pas par où commençait, puis tu risques de me prendre pour une folle. »

« Crois-moi en trois ans j'ai vu plus d'horreur que n'importe qu'elle humain. »

« D'accords avant tout, ne me coupe pas avant que j'ai fini de parler je déteste ça. Donc je sais reconnaitre les loups garou parce que je suis une sorcière. Tous les gens de cette ville et moi-même venons d'un autre monde qu'on appelle la forêt enchanté. Nous sommes des personnes que tu as du lire dans les livres, bien que les histoires dans votre monde aient été modifiées. » Elle fit apparaitre le livre d'histoire d'Henry. « Tu devrais me trouver, cherche bien tu verras dans les dernières pages vêtu de noir. »

Stiles ouvrit le livre pétrifié par la nouvelle et trouva la photo qui représenté sa mère. Il la regarda surprit mais pas terrifié. Il lui incita à poursuivre son histoire.

« Le shérif est en réalité la fille de Blanche Neige et de David Charmant. Je suis donc la grand-mère par alliance d'Henry. Son grand-père paternel est un sorcier très puissant du nom de Rumplestilskin. Ici il se fait appeler Monsieur Gold. Il sort avec Belle. »

« C'est compliqué tout ça mais je te crois, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me mentirais puis Derek m'aurait dit si tu mentais. »

« Les lycans de ce monde ont bien évolué alors, dans mon monde, ils se change en loup et tuent tous ce qu'ils croisent. »

« Tu voudrais y retourner là-bas ? »

« Si je le pouvais, je le ferais mais maintenant que je t'ai vu, j'ai moins envie de partir, puis on me mettrait surement en prison. J'ai fait souffrir beaucoup de monde en tant que « la méchante reine ». Je me suis un peu racheté aux yeux d'Henri mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour les autres. »

« Je suis servi niveau bizarreries. »

« J'en suis désolé. Comme tu es mon fils et que tu es dans cette ville, tu as du hérité de certains de mes dons, je peux t'apprendre à les contrôler mais sache qu'en quittant cette ville, tu ne pourras plus les utilisés. »

« Ça serrait cool, je pourrais malmener Derek aussi, pour me venger. » Dit Stiles en se frottant les mains

« Ça m'étonnerais qu'il apprécie, j'ai appris aussi que la vengeance ne fait qu'apporter que plus de douleur et de malheur donc je te conseil de ne pas te venger. De plus la magie a toujours un prix, c'est une règle fondamental que tu dois connaitre. »

« Il serait plus sage de ne rien lui apprendre, un hyperactif aussi maladroit que lui pourrait faire des catastrophes irréparable. »

« Aurais-tu peur de moi Derek ? »

«Je n'ai peur de rien et même si j'avais peur ça ne serait surement pas de toi. »

« Stiles, si tu veux j'ai une autre chambre, reste dormir ici, je veux profiter le plus possible de toi. »

« J'accepte si tu me fais des lasagnes. »

« Marché conclu » Sourit Régina en tendant sa main pour sceller le marcher. « Derek vous pouvez rester, il n'y a aucun souci à moins que vous ne préfériez l'hôtel ? »

« J'accepte votre invitation. » Répondit Derek et se tourna vers Stiles « Fais une seule réflexion et je t'égorge avec mes dents. »

« Essaye pour voir, puis on a dit que c'était demain que tu me buter. »

« Pardon ? Pourquoi voulez-vous le 'buter' ? » Demanda sous le choc Régina.

« C'est rien man c'est un truc entre lui et moi depuis trois ans déjà. »

Régina se leva récupéra le plateau vide et partie dans la cuisine pour faire ses fameuses lasagnes dont Stiles raffole tant.

Après le repas Régina dit à Derek. « Je n'ai malheureusement pas d'autre lit, si ça ne vous dérange pas il y a le canapé, où la chambre d'Henry je pense qu'il va vouloir rester avec Emma ça mère biologique. »

« Je dors n'importe où ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. » Répondit un peu sèchement l'alpha.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Un rapprochement inattendu

_Le voici le voila le chapitre 4 comme promis mercredi ^^  
_

_Il est plus petit que le précédent. Mes chapitre ne sont pas de taille égale. Faut que j'avance plus vite parce que si d'ici 4 semaine j'ai pas fini d'écrire je vais me faire crier. j'attaque à peine mon chapitre 9. Je préviens également à l'avance le chapitre 8 contient à la fin une scène qui ferra plaisir à une personne que je connais ^^_

**Chapitre 4 : Un rapprochement inattendu.**

Durant la nuit aux alentour, de deux heures du matin, Derek se réveilla en sueur, après avoir entendu le hurlement d'un loup. Ce qui le surprit c'est qu'il ne se rappelait pas de comment il avait atterrit dans le lit de Stiles. Il sortit du lit, le plus délicatement possible, en vérifiant que Stiles dormait toujours. Voyant que tout était bon, il se concentra sur le hurlement qu'il perçu à nouveau. Il sortit de la chambre, et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison.

« Ne sortez pas, c'est dangereux, je sais que vous semblez fort mais ce n'est pas le loup qui m'inquiète mais les gens autour de chez moi. »

« Pourquoi sont-ils là ? »

« Je l'ignore, mais je pense avoir une idée, surement Henry. Il s'inquiète vite quand quelqu'un vient me voir, du coup il prévient vite sa famille et les autres et à chaque fois j'ai droit à une émeute. Je donnerais tous ce que j'ai pour partir d'ici. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous bloquée ? »

« Une barrière magique nous efface la mémoire, quand on la franchie et avant cette barrière on mourait quand on la franchissait. Je ne veux surtout pas perdre la mémoire. »

« Je peux vous comprendre. On fait quoi pour eux ? » Répondit Derek en désignant la porte d'entrée.

« Je vais m'en occuper, ne bougez pas et n'intervenez sous aucun prétexte. »

La maitresse de maison sortit quelques minutes et revint l'air satisfaite. Elle retrouva Derek et ils se parlèrent le reste de la nuit.

Stiles ne se leva pas avant midi, et encore c'est parce que Derek était allé le réveillé, pendant que Régina préparait le déjeuner.

Stiles se réveilla, et regarda Derek avec une tête d'ahuri. Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se leva. Derek le toisa du regard puis descendit en compagnie de Stiles qui se guida dans la maison, grâce à l'odeur alléchante qui envahissait ses narines.

Pendant ce temps à Beacon Hills, Scott et Isaac passèrent tous leurs après-midi ensemble. Mais surtout sans Allison, la charmante jeune demoiselle était partit rendre visite, à de la famille en France.

Isaac qui s'ennuyait à mourir chez Derek, avait entendu que Scott était triste, sans sa belle et donc, il se trouva une occupation. Ils jouèrent au Lacrosse (je préfère le terme américain). Passaient des journées à s'entrainer ou bien sur les jeux vidéo. Isaac boudait un peu car le devoir d'histoire, il ignorait comment le faire, vu qu'il n'avait plus personne. Scott le réconforta et l'aida grâce au archive de la mairie. Après deux jours intensifs, ils avaient réussi à finir leurs devoirs.

Mélissa, étant très souvent absente, entre ses gardes à l'hôpital et ses rendez-vous avec Peter, avait demandé à Isaac de rester dormir et manger chez eux le temps que Derek revienne. Isaac avait sauté sur l'occasion, mais il était particulièrement gêné. Personne n'était aussi gentil avec lui, autant d'attention le perturbait, mais ça lui faisait un bien fou.

Le seul hic, c'était qu'il devait dormir dans le même lit que Scott et ça ce n'était pas chose aisée. Scott bougeait tous le temps ou bien le frappait en dormant. Cette nuit-là fut encore pire. Scott l'avait pris dans ses bras et le prenait pour Allison. Isaac rouge comme une écrevisse donna un coup de poing dans le beau visage de Scott. « Attends pourquoi beau » Se demanda Isaac « Surement la fatigue ».

Scott ne lâcha pas prise pour autant et se colla d'avantage.

« Mais quelle sangsue celui-là. Comment fait cette pauvre Allison pour ne pas le tuer. D'accords c'est mignon mais là, c'est pire que gênant. Scott lâche-moi ou je te promet que je te mords.»

Il n'eut comme réponse qu'une sorte de ronronnement de la part du brun.

« SCOTT REVEILLE TOI TOUT DE SUITE OU JE T'ECLATE TA GUEULE ! » hurla Isaac déconcerté, en rajoutant dans sa tête « d'amour ».

Scott se réveilla, et en voyant la position qu'il avait, il se détacha en s'excusant, tout en se levant. Malheureusement pour lui, son organisme n'avait pas réagi comme il aurait voulu. Une partie de son anatomie s'était dressée et pointé sur Isaac qui était aussi rouge que tomate. Il s'excusa aussi pour ça et prit le coussin le plus proche pour se cacher.

« Ah bon ! Là Mccall tu me sors le grand jeu. Mais je ne suis pas Allison, alors arrête de me baver dessus et de me serer dans tes bras comme ça c'est très gênant. J'imagine ce pauvre Stiles, s'il nous voyait je suis sûr que son cerveau imaginerait des trucs louche. Tire pas cette tronche je plaisante. Allez recouche toi, je me tourne pour te montrer ma bonne foi. »

Scott se recoucha et se rendormit cinq minutes après. Durant la nuit il était revenu se coller cette foi c'était son érection contre les fesses d'Isaac mais en plus sa main sur l'entre jambe d'Isaac aussi.

« Pitié, toi en bas ne bouge pas, Scott pour l'amour du ciel enlève ta main. » Isaac enleva la main qui se rabattit sur son bas ventre. « Espèce d'obsédé, attends demain matin, tu vas prendre chère. »

Scott lui sourit dans son dos en dormant. L'incident se reproduisit au réveil d'Isaac, Scott se réveilla une minute avant mais il ne savait pas comment réagir, son bras était bloqué par le bras d'Isaac.

« Isaac, je le jure j'y suis pour rien, c'est toi qui tien mon bras. »

« Espèce d'obsédé, je vais aller dormir avec ta mère ou en bas, plus les nuit passent plus tu te colles et me touches. »

« Je suis désolé, je suppose que c'est parce qu'Allison me manque et comme je sens de la chaleur quand je dors bah j'ai tendance à me coller. »

« Ça tiendrait la route, si tu ne me faisait pas d'attouchement »

« Euh, bah là j'ai pas d'explication. Mais j'y peux rien je te jure, je te promets d'essayer de faire gaffe à l'avenir, reste avec moi stp. »

« Pardon ! Mais je ne comptais pas partir, juste je voulais mettre les points sur les 'i'. C'est qu'un accident, ce n'est pas non plus comme si tu étais bi ou gay, ou que je le sois. On est des potes super proches, donc on ne va pas se prendre la tête pour ça. »

« Euh ouai, pour ma part, toi je ne sais pas. Pour dire vrai je ne t'ai jamais vu avec qui que ce soit. »

« Ça c'est blessant, Scotty. » Dis Isaac en ayant, une larme perler à son œil droite.

« Désolé Isaac, je ne voulais pas te blesser excuses-moi. » Scott prit Isaac dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'il s'excusait. Les deux jeunes hommes toujours dans leur lit réalisèrent bien vite qu'il fallait se décoller, afin de cacher leur érection matinale.

Mélissa de son côté, voyait quasi tous les jours ou soirs Peter Hale, il était si attentionné à son égard, il lui acheter des beaux bouquets de roses rouges, il l'invitait dans des restaurants chics. Un soir de pleine lune, elle fut captivée par la couleur rouge des yeux de son amant. Si bien qu'elle s'entendit demandé au loup de la transformer

« Vous êtes sûr ? Je veux dire, il y a une chance sur deux pour que cela échoue et que vous mouriez. »

« D'un tu me dis tu, ça doit bien faire un an qu'on se fréquente et de deux si je te le demande c'est que je suis prêt à prendre ce risque, par contre je veux que tu m'apprennes à me contrôler. Et que tu m'apprennes tous les talents qu'on peut avoir. J'ai vu à quel point Scott pouvais soulager des patients quand il vient me voir je veux aussi pouvoir le faire. »

« Comme tu voudras, on rentre chez toi avant ou je le fais la devant tous ses témoins oculaires ? » Plaisanta Peter.

« Chez moi, ne t'inquiète pas ça fait des semaines que j'y réfléchis et je ne changerais pas d'avis, c'est mon dernier mots, j'espère que toi ça ne te gênera pas. »

« J'aurais préféré te laisser humaine, mais tes désirs son tes ordres ma douce colombe. »

« Merci, vil flatteur. J'espère rester vivante, sinon Scott va te défoncer »

« Oui ça ne serait pas la première foi. »

Mélissa et Peter partirent du restaurant où, il se trouvait et une foi arrivé, ils montèrent dans sa chambre, Scott et Isaac semblait se parler et rigoler comme des ados normaux. Elle se coucha sur son lit et elle vit les yeux de Peter rougeoyer avant qu'il ne la morde au flanc droit. Elle s'évanouit sous la douleur, et Peter prit grand soin d'elle, en la soignant et en changeant les draps et en la couchant dans un lit propre en la prenant dans ses bras.

Le lendemain Mélissa se réveilla avec un mal de crane affreux, elle vit Peter à côté d'elle et vit sa blessure, elle ne semblait plus saigner et plus souffrir. Elle sentait même son corps soigner cette morsure. En fin de journée, elle partit travailler comme à son habitude en embrasant son fils et Isaac sous la joue, les interrompant dans une discussion sans doute sérieuse. Elle était en vie et c'est tous ce qui lui importait, Peter lui apporta son diner à partager avec elle. Elle accepta et sentit son corps qui se changeait et qui se crispé au moindre son.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Rêve ou souvenir ?

_Merci pour vos reviews ça ma fit plaisir de les lire._

_Normalement j'ai répondu à tous le monde, et pour le guests merci de votre soutien._

_Voici la suite. _

**Chapitre 5 : Rêve ou souvenir ?**

De son côté, Stiles apprenait l'art de la magie, enfin il tentait d'essayer sans beaucoup de succès. Son premier jour de 'formation', Régina sortit un livre, en lui disant que c'était de sa mère, elle lui demanda de souffler, sur une page en particulier. Il s'exécuta et un nuage noir s'éleva du livre et rentra par les yeux et le nez de Stiles. Ces yeux devinrent bleu électrique. Exactement, comme étaient ceux de Derek, quand c'était encore un bêta. L'alpha le remarqua et eut un sourire plein d'amertume et de joie en même temps. Il regarda Régina qui tentait d'expliquer un principe facile selon elle, mais qui selon Stiles était compliqué.

« Stiles, c'est tout simple je t'apprends la base d'un tour et toi, tu veux déjà pouvoir faire des choses, que même moi je ne suis pas capable de faire. Sois raisonnable, alors concentre toi sur cette bougie, visualise une flamme sur la mèche et la bougie s'allumera, tu as besoin d'un sentiment très fort aussi de la colère de l'amour un stresse ce que tu veux mais de très fort. »

Stiles se concentra et après quatre heures, il avait réussi à faire de la fumée, mais pas de flamme. Après six heures il réussit à faire enflammé la bougie, à l'arrêter et la refaire bruler juste en se concentrant, énormément. Pour un hyper actif autant de concentration c'était du miracle. En fin de journée, il avait appris le plus de chose possible que ce soit théorique ou pratique. Il était fier de lui, et voulait montrer à Derek ses prouesses, mais il était partit depuis quelques heures.

Derek profita que Régina soit avec Stiles pour partit faire un tour en ville. Il rencontra les habitants qui le regardaient bizarrement, il sentit une odeur qu'il avait sentie plus tôt. Il s'arrêta dans un restaurant et commanda un hamburger, avec des frites et un thé glacé. Il fut servi par Ruby, la serveuse vêtu de rouge, correspondant au petit chaperon-rouge selon l'histoire de la mère de Stiles.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que les yeux de Derek ne virent au rouge. Et Red (prénom du chaperon rouge en anglais dans la série) baissa la tête en guise de soumission malgré une envie de sauter sur l'alpha. Derek mangea puis la serveuse et Granny (grand-mère de Red) vinrent lui parler. Les trois loup garou se parlèrent et échangèrent diverses informations. Derek leur montra le signe qui était sur les photos du shérif Stilinski et avant que Granny ne réponde le shérif Swan rentra dans le restaurant et questionna Derek.

« Que faites-vous en ville ? »

« Je suis là, pour que Stiles rencontre sa mère. »

« Sa mère qui ? »

« Régina Mills, il me semble, que c'est le nom, que vous lui donnez. »

« Elle a eu un fils ? Et vous vous êtes qui ? »

Granny coupa l'interrogatoire, et invita le shérif à s'assoir et manger un truc avec Henry qui se trouvait derrière elle.

« Non merci Granny, vous restez combien de temps ? »

« Trois semaines » S'impatienta Derek

« Et… »

« Je vous prierais d'arrêter vos questions, ou je vous égorge avec mes dents. »

_Point de vu de Derek._

Je continue de dévisager le shérif, elle semble surprise. Mais il est hors de question, que je me laisse enquiquiner, par une femme comme elle. Le shérif partit, je fini ma tasse de café, que granny venait de m'apporter, puis je repartis vers la demeure du maire.

Une fois à la maison, je vis Stiles, en train de s'empiffrer, comme à son habitude. Je le dévisageai d'un regard froid, dont j'ai la spécialité. Il ne semblait pas m'avoir remarqué. Je m'approchai de lui, il sursauta et tomba sur ses fesses. Je reteins un sourire, mais le voir se frotter les fesses comme un enfant, ça en était presque hilarant. Stiles se leva et me regarda en me disant tout un tas de mots incompréhensible.

« Alors ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Je sais faire pleins de trucs fantastiques, Scott en serrait jaloux mais là je suis trop cuit pour te les montrer. »

Ce petit homme est fatiguant, mais je le trouve de plus en plus attendrissant, … Je ne devrais pas penser ainsi. Merde j'ai oublié, de redemander à Granny ce que signifier pour elle le signe. Stiles me regarda avec une drôle de tronche, j'ai dû encore, arrêter de l'écouter jacasser. Je grogne pour la forme, il me sourit et par se coucher, je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu me dire. Je ne risque pas, de lui demander ma fierté en prendrais un coup.

Régina vint me retrouver, et j'ai la conviction que je dois lui montrer le symbole. Je lui demande et elle me répond.

« Voilà un symbole que Rumplestilskin m'a appris. Ce signe, représente les loups garou ainsi que leur compagnon. Mais je suppose que tu sais déjà ce qu'est un compagnon ? Je vois, ce sont des êtres humains qui vivent en communauté avec les loups garous. Il y a un lien qui se créer, ou qui est soit disant créer dès la naissance, des deux personnes concernées, entre le loup et l'humain. Ce lien est si fort que quoi que fasse les deux individus, ils se retrouvent toujours ensemble et finissent très souvent à vivre ensemble. Ce lien peut aussi se créer entre deux loups comme pour tes parents j'imagine. Enfin bref ce signe signifiait que le compagnon d'un loup était sur le point de subir mille tourments avant de mourir sous les yeux de son âme sœur. C'est le père de Stiles qui te l'a montré ? »

Je restais sur le cul, ma mère m'avait parlé de ça quand j'étais un enfant, mais je ne m'en rappelais plus. J'assimilai le plus d'information puis je lui répondis que oui c'était bien le shérif qui m'avait donné la photo.

« Je crois aussi mais je n'en suis pas sûre que ce symbole représente aussi l'union d'un couple de compagnon loup, mais j'ai toujours confondu les deux symboles, en fait il y en a deux mais je les ai toujours mélangés. Bon sur ce je vais me coucher, il se fait tard. Stiles ma crevé, il a du potentiel. Je sens qu'il va se passer des choses cette nuit, je sens de la magie dans l'air. Dormez paisiblement, vous ne craigniez rien ici, je vous protègerais, enfin tant que je le pourrais bien sûr. »

« Bonne nuit » Lui répondis-je.

Sur ces mots je me mis à réfléchir à ses paroles. Je pris mon téléphone et j'envoyai un sms à Peter et Isaac pour faire part de mes découvertes, je n'eus aucune réponse. Contrarié je partis me doucher, puis je me couchais sur le divan en espérant que cette foi je reste bien, où je me suis endormi. Je m'endormi sans trop de difficulté

POV de Stiles.

Après être monté me doucher, j'ai entendu Derek et ma mère discuter. Je me suis rapproché un maximum pour pouvoir entendre et je fus stupéfié de la découverte de Derek. Voilà un sujet de recherche qu'il me faudrait faire en rentrant à Beacon Hills. Je sens d'ici que Derek est mal à l'aise, mais je ne peux pas m'approcher, je suis censé être en train de dormir. Une fois leur conversation terminé je cours dans ma chambre et me jette dans mon lit, dans lequel je m'endormis presque aussitôt, en sentant un drôle de courant d'air me parcourir le corps et la tête.

J'ouvre les yeux et je ne suis plus dans mon lit, je suis ailleurs et pas dans mes fringues ça c'est sûr. Pourquoi je porte ça ? Ce n'est pas normal. Et c'est qui tout ce monde ? Depuis quand j'ai des cheveux aussi longs et ondulés ? Qui est cet homme qui m'accoste et pourquoi il est si trouble ? Flou ? Danser moi euh oui mais bien sur « Volontiers, je suis corps et âmes à vous mon seigneur ». Je pète un plomb ou quoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas diriger mon corps et pas répondre ce que je veux ? Mais c'est qu'il m'embrase et bien en plus. Pitié laissez-moi l'embrasser aussi. Oh ! Ça fonctionne merci, euh merci qui ? Je ne sais pas mais merci. Non je ne veux pas me réveiller maintenant…

POV de Derek

Un endroit mystérieux apparu devant mes yeux, comme une salle de bal, digne des souvenirs de Régina. Une grande salle avec des baies vitrées tout autour. Des personnes que je ne connais pas, qui dansent en se souriant. Je perçois au loin une personne, je n'arrive pas très bien à la voir mais je suis comme attiré par elle. Je m'approche, j'aperçois mon reflet dans un miroir, je n'ai pas la même apparence, ni les même vêtements que je porte d'habitude.

Je continue d'avancer vers cette mystérieuse personne, bercé par son odeur qui m'est familière. Je me présente à elle en lui demandant ; « M'accordez-vous cette danse ? ».

Les mots sont sortis tous seul de ma bouche, je suis comme spectateur. Je me dirige avec mon ou ma cavalière difficile à dire, pourtant je jurerais que c'est un homme. Mais j'aperçois également une robe d'une couleur bleu turquoise, donc c'est une femme ?

Nous nous mîmes aussitôt à danser sur le rythme de la musique. Je ne me rappelais pas que j'étais un aussi bon danseur, du moins pour la valse. J'essaye toujours de percevoir mon ou ma cavalière. Je me sens comme attiré par ses lèvres. Je l'embrasse avec douceur, je reçois une réponse positive à mon baiser.

Une fois le baisais doux et très humide je dois bien l'avoué je me sens aspiré dans le vide. Je me réveille en sursaut dans le lit de STILES ! Qui me sert dans ses bras et lui est dans les mien ?

Fin de POV.

Stiles et Derek se regardent, n'osant pas bouger. Pourtant c'est Derek qui se décolle le premier, puis se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Stiles pour en sortir.

« Euh tu es venu comment dans mon lit et pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas je dormais et je me suis retrouvé dans cette position embarrassante. Je te laisse, désolé. » Murmura Derek

« Non c'est cool t'inquiète, le lit est assez grand pour deux si tu veux rester, le canapé ça doit pas être très confortable, mais bon tu fais ce que tu veux, je ne te force pas. Toute façon je ne risque pas sinon tu vas encore vouloir me tuer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Faut que tu varies ton vocabulaire et arrête de tirer cette tronche on dirait que tu es drogué. Tu as la tête dans le cul sort là un peu. »

« Stiles… »

« Oui je sais ferme-la. Je connais le refrain, on peut jamais discuter tous les deux sans que tu t'énerves pour un rien tu me soules. »

Derek se rapprocha du lit et s'y coucha en tournant le dos à Stiles qui resta bouche ouverte pendant dix minutes. Avant que Derek ne lui signala.

« Tu comptes bavais encore longtemps sur mon corps ? »

« Bonne nuit alpha aigri. »

La nuit passa sans aucuns autres rêves étranges pour nos deux hommes.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Changement radical

_Merci pour vos reviews ça ma fait plaisir de les lire._

**Chapitre 6 : Changement radical**

Deux jours passèrent normalement sauf pour ce matin, Derek se réveille avec Stiles dans ses bras. Il a beaucoup de difficulté à se dépêtrer de l'humain mais il y parvient après quelques minutes.

Trois jours qu'ils sont là et déjà l'alpha a ses rituels, il partit prendre sa douche et s'habilla puis rejoignit Régina qui préparait quelques petits plats, pour le petit déjeuner.

« Ne vous donnez pas tant de peine pour moi ni Stiles. »

« J'aime cuisiner et c'est pour faire plaisir à mon fils. Malgré, la façon qu'il a de cacher ses sentiments, il a encore beaucoup de rancœur envers moi et je le comprends. Son enfance est assez spéciale, j'ai dû lui effacé certains de ses souvenirs qui refont surface avec le temps. Je cherche un moyen de rentré dans mon monde mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à laisser Stiles ici. Je sais qu'il restera ici avec ses amis et son père mais j'ai un petit espoir qu'il vienne avec moi. »

« Cette décision lui appartient hélas. Pour ma part, j'ai déjà beaucoup de souci avec ce monde, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en aurais pas ailleurs. Et votre fils à la particularité de pardonner assez rapidement aux personnes qui le méritent. »

« Vous semblez attendrit par mon fils pourquoi ? »

« C'est un de ses talents qu'il possède. Rendre la personne la plus froide au monde aussi doux que de la guimauve. »

« N'y a-t-il rien de plus qu'une drôle d'amitié ? Je ressens d'autre chose entre vous et lui. »

« Non » répondit sèchement Derek.

« Très bien heureusement, je ne voudrais pas devoir user de ma magie sur vous. Je ne veux pas que mon unique fils soit gay. Ma lignée doit continuer, il est hors de question qu'elle s'éteigne avec moi. »

Stiles choisit se moment pour rentrer dans la cuisine en se cognant sur le coin du plan de travail, la tête dans les vapes.

« Aille, p…, salut man, yo Derek bien dormi ? »

« Oui, mon chéri tu as faim je t'ai préparé pleins de bonne chose, tu as besoin de force pour le travail qui nous attends surement l'une des dernière leçons que je te donnerais, je t'ai appris tous ce que je sais de la magie on va dire blanche. Je n'ai pas envie de noircir ton cœur avec de la mauvaise magie. »

« Il n'y pas de mauvaise magie, seulement des mauvaise personne qui l'utilise mal. » répondit Stiles

« Ne parle pas ainsi Stiles, tu me rappelles mon professeur, Rumplestilskin ».

« Je suis d'accords avec ta mère Stiles. »

« Je plaisantais relax, vous m'avais vu je ne pourrais même pas faire du mal à une mouche. »

« Je confirme, il n'arrive même pas à les attraper. »

Stiles se jeta sur la nourriture et engouffra tout ce que ça mère lui donna sans rien laisser. Derek se contenta d'un pancake et d'une tasse de café. Une foi le petit déjeuné fini, Derek se proposa de faire la vaisselle mais Stiles utilisa un sortilège pour que tout se fasse tout seul.

« Impressionnant ! Et j'ai envie de rajouter, quel flemmard. »

« D'accords avec Derek c'est une bonne démonstration, de plus je ne t'ai pas enseigné ce sort et de deux on a un lave-vaisselle. »

« Je sais mais je voulais tester quand même. »

« Bon on attaque les leçons, j'ai hâte de tout connaitre. Ah ! Et Derek tu devrais appeler Isaac je crois qu'il a un souci de lit avec Scott.

Derek acquiesça et partit de son côté passé une petite journée à lire dans la bibliothèque de Régina. Il remarqua qu'il manquait un livre sur l'étagère. Et c'est le fameux livre que Régina ne voulait pas que Stiles trouve et lise de peur qu'il ne ''tourne mal''. « Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas fait ce que je pense, ou je suis encore dans la m… » La pensée de Derek fut coupé par le vibreur de son téléphone portable.

« Oui Isaac ? »

« Salut dis-moi tu n'aurais pas un moyen pour empêcher une personne de bouger et de te tripoter quand tu dors ? »

« Arrête de dormir avec lui pour commencer. Ou frappe-le, attache-le.»

« Frapper c'est fait ça empiré. Attaché je ne préfère pas ou ça risque de me retomber dessus. »

« Isaac tu me désespères, moi aussi j'ai des souci de sangsue. Je me suis retrouvé dans le lit de Stiles sans savoir comment alors que j'étais à l'étage du dessous sur un canapé. Et je crois qu'il a piqué le livre de sors de sa grand-mère démoniaque. Il a eu une attitude bizarre ce matin. L'inverse du Stiles qu'on connait. »

« Ça ne lui ressemble pas, il fait quoi là je peux lui parler ? Au fait salut Derek. »

« Salut Scott alors tu embête mon bêta ? »

« Non c'est lui qui se plaint, je le tiens au chaud et il râle. »

« Ça va alors, tant que vous ne vous tuez pas, je m'en fou. Je vais essayer de voir ce qui se passe avec Stiles je vous tiens au jus » Derek raccrocha et finit sa lecture en attendant la soirée pour discuter avec Régina.

« Pourquoi tu as parlé de moi à Derek ? »

« Bah j'en ai marre que tu me viole quand je dors »

« Te violer faut pas exagérer Isaac. »

« Écoute Scott, c'est gênant ce que je vais te dire et ça va te faire bien chier mais il se trouve que j'ai des sentiments pour toi bien plus fort que je ne le voudrais. Le fait que tu sois avec Allison me fait réfréner mes sentiments et je ne veux pas que votre couple se brise à cause de moi. »

« Je ne comprends pas tu veux dire quoi par briser mon couple. Moi aussi je t'apprécie mais je ne vois pas le rapport. »

« Scott t'es un idiot pas fini, je te le dis »

« De quoi, je ne vois pas comment je dois interpréter, le fait que tu es des sentiments pour moi ! Oh ! Je viens de comprendre, tu veux dire, genre amoureux, genre t'es gay, »

« Non bi, » répondit Isaac en chuchotant et en partant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Isaac se sentait particulièrement mal. Comment aurait-il pu l'annoncé autrement, au seul mec qui lui fait vraiment se sentir vivant et bien dans sa peau.

« Isaac ouvres-moi, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le prends pas mal. Mais comme je t'ai dit, je suis av… »

Un bip lui coupa la parole, un sms de sa chère et tendre chasseuse de loup garou.

« Scott j'ai un truc important à te dire appelle moi. »

Le loup ne se fit pas prier laissant le jeune Isaac se morfondre sur lui-même.

« Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour ? »

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer et je ne sais pas par où commencer. Juste avant que je te le dise tu n'as rien fait de mal ne t'inquiète pas mais il m'est arrivé un truc qui fait que ce n'est plus possible. »

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? Tu veux que je te rejoigne en France ? »

« Non, Scott écoute ne m'en veux pas et j'ai beaucoup de peine à te le dire mais je te quitte. »

« QUOI ! Mais, mais, mais, POURQUOI ? »

« J'ai fait une rencontre à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Et crois moi j'ai tout fait pour repousser ses avances mais, je suis tombée sous son charme. »

«Tu n'as pas dû faire bien attention, si vraiment cela aurait été le cas tu aurais dit d'entré que tu étais avec moi. »

« Je ne pouvais rien dire sur toi étant donné qu'il fait partie des chasseurs. Déjà que mon père m'a fait jurer de ne parler de toi à personne, surtout en France. Je ne risquais pas de le faire. Crois-moi ça me brise le cœur de le faire, mais comme je ne reviens pas en Amérique je me devais d'être honnête envers toi. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je suis désolé Scott, tu mérites une personne qui te respectera et qui te comblera de bonheur. Je t'ai apporté plus de souffrance que de bonheur. Adieux… »

« Allison ! » Gueula Scott dans son téléphone mais aucune réponse ne pouvait lui parvenir son ex petite amie avait raccroché.

Isaac n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation à la foi triste pour l'autre loup et heureux pour lui-même. Il prit sa douche l'air de rien puis sortit avec juste la serviette autour de la taille. Évidement vu que sa tenue de nuit se trouvait dans la chambre sous l'oreiller ou le nez de Scott était en train de pleurer.

Il s'approcha lentement près de l'autre loup puis l'enlaça afin de le réconforter à sa manière sans savoir comment faire. A la base cela aurait du être l'inverse mais les évènements récents ont changé la donne.

Il prit sur sa fierté et écouta Scott sangloter en lui racontant la conversation. Il continua de pleurer jusqu'à ce que la colère l'envahisse.

Il se transforma sous le regard d'Isaac qui ne se rendit pas compte de suite qu'il avait les griffes de l'autre planté dans ses flans. Isaac tenta de calmer l'autre loup mais c'était peine perdu.

Heureusement que Peter Hale se trouvait dans le coin, pas seul évidement vu qu'il était avec sa futur femme. Bien que cela soit encore un secret pour tout le monde excepté le couple en question.

Il arriva d'un bon dans la chambre de l'adolescent et calma le bêta en lui hurlant dessus. Mais n'étant pas son alpha cela eu pour effet de retourner la colère du bêta vers l'alpha. Scott lâcha Isaac qui se mit à perdre du sang beaucoup trop vite au vu des entailles. Mélissa rentra dans la chambre tenta de récupérer Isaac et le traina dans la salle de bain pour le soigner, enfin tenter de le soigner.

Prise d'une colère elle se leva, s'approcha de Scott le prit par la nuque et lui hurlant dans les tympans de se calmer. Le résultat fut radical, Scott redevint humain tout en regardant sa mère bizarrement.

Même Peter était étonné, puis il se rappela que les liens du sang chez les loups étaient dans de rare cas supérieur aux ordres des alphas.

Après quelque minute à défigurer sa mère, Scott regarda le sang sur ses mains et chercha frénétiquement Isaac, qui avait sombré dans l'inconscience, il avait perdu une très grande quantité de sang. Il prit son téléphone et appela Deaton, qui répondu de suite à son appel, et vu qu'il était dans le coin, il arriva en moins de trois minutes.

Scott et sa mère tentaient de retenir, le maximum, les plaies fermées pour limiter les risques, de perdre le pauvre jeune homme. Deaton examina rapidement Isaac, il lui donna un produit qui accélérera la vitesse de guérison et rassura son état de santé au Mccall et à Peter qui était resté accroché à la main de sa chère et tendre. Ils remercièrent le vétérinaire surtout Scott.

Une fois que tout le monde quitta sa chambre, Scott s'approcha d'Isaac et lui passa un bas de pyjama pour le laisser se reposer, il n'allait pas le laisser nu comme ça à la vue du premier venu. Il le couvrit, puis partit se laver à son tour, en oubliant sa peine quelques heures, le temps qu'Isaac aille mieux. Il se coucha contre lui et se mit à lui faire des caresses sur la partie antérieure de son corps. Il finit par s'endormir ses lèvres contre celles du jeune loup ainsi que dans ses bras.

Allison raccrocha son téléphone en larme, elle ne voulait pas faire de la peine à son ex amant mais elle fut contrainte de le faire. Elle avait eu plusieurs malaises et pendant un test à l'hôpital, on lui a diagnostiqué un cancer en phase terminal. Commet a-t-elle fait pour le découvrir que maintenant, mais surtout elle fut assez folle, pour demander à un loup garou de France de la mordre, l'ennuie c'est que son corps n'acceptait pas la morsure, du coup elle était entrain mourir dans d'affreuse souffrance. Avant ses dernières minutes de vie elle avait fait promettre à son père de dire la vérité sur sa mort et de lui donner la lettre ainsi que l'acte de décès en preuve de sa mort.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Secret et imposture

_Merci pour vos reviews ça ma fait plaisir de les lire. Désolé pour le retard  
_

_J'espère que vous avez passé de belle fête et que le papa noël vous a bien gâté! ^^_

_Bonne année également _

**Chapitre 7 : Secret et imposture**

Six jours passèrent et c'est à la fin de celui-ci qu'Isaac daigna enfin se réveiller de sa longue inconscience.

Il bâtit des paupières, puis s'étira douloureusement, comme si il avait été broyé par une bétonnière. Il regarda le réveil, il était environ vingt heures. Combien de temps avait-il dormi. Quelques heures ou au plus une journée pensa-t-il.

Scott sortit à ce moment-là de la douche complètement nu. Il ne remarqua même pas que son invité était réveillé. Il enfila son caleçon et se retourna pour voir Isaac complètement rouge et bien réveillé.

Il fut tellement content qu'il se jeta sur le loup pour l'embrasser, chose qui perturba Isaac. Il reprit ses esprits, s'excusa et lui demanda comment il allait.

« Soif, faim » Répondit péniblement le jeune homme

Scott lui apporta de l'eau pour commencer et lui avoua que ça faisait six jours qu'il était inconscient. Six jours que lui et sa mère s'occuper de sa toilette et du reste.

Isaac devint rouge, mais il n'entendit aucun mensonge, donc le coup de la bétonnière s'expliquait bien. Après avoir aidé Isaac à s'assoir Scott revint avec sa mère et un gros plateau plein de bonnes nourritures. Isaac remarque que Mélissa était maintenant une louve.

Et le regarde de Scott à son égard était différent. Pas de la pitié, de la joie certes mais quand même pas de l'amour ? On dirait bien il faudra lui demander quand ils seront seul tous les deux.

Il mangea assez facilement et en grande quantité, comme en eau et boisson. Six jours à récupérer ça serait très coûteux pour la famille.

« T'ennuies pas avec l'argent, Scott et moi, on s'est déjà arrangés. »

Isaac la remercia fini ses plateaux qui arrivé les uns derrières les autres. Une fois reput, il les remercia une autre fois, puis commença à se sentir fatigué, malgré le fait d'avoir dormis six jours.

« C'est normal c'est le contre coup, ne t'inquiète pas demain tu vas péter la forme. Bon ! Les garçons je vous laisse, soyez sage et Scott ne l'empêche pas de dormir, je t'entends maintenant. »

« Oui man, soit prudente. »

Mélissa était déjà partit retrouvé son futur époux pour passer une ravissante soirée en sa compagnie.

Isaac se leva à l'aide de Scott et lui demanda de l'aider pour aller à la salle de bain.

« T'inquiète je vais t'aider. Puis ça ne me fait rien j'ai bien apprécié prendre soin de toi. Je t'ai rasé tous les jours et fais ta toilette et changer, d'ailleurs pour ce soir tout est fait. J'ai même appris à faire la lessive. »

« Euh, c'est gênant ça. Je veux juste me brosser les dents vu que je suis déjà tout propre. Scott, je voudrais te demander un truc ne te braque pas… »

« Allison et moi c'est fini, d'ailleurs j'ai reçu une lettre me disant qu'elle est décédée suite à un cancer. Je m'en veux de ne pas m'en être rendu compte, mais apparemment elle non plus, elle ne le savait pas. Elle a voulu rompre avec moi pour m'empêcher d'être triste chose raté je te le dis. J'ai reçu la lettre le lendemain de ''ton sommeil''. J'ai encore beaucoup de peine, j'ai pris la force et la volonté de vivre en prenant soin de toi chaque jour. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai embrassé. Tu dois surement m'aider à me faire sentir mieux. Et le fait que tu sois attiré par moi ne me choque même pas ça me flatte. Je crois même que je suis bi tout comme toi. Et j'ai même de gros sentiments envers toi, mais on en reparlera demain ou plus tard comme tu veux. Pour l'heure on va se coucher. »

« Tant d'information à digérer j'ai droit à un baiser pour preuve. » Nargua le plus grand. « Et Stiles ? Derek a trouvé le souci ? »

« Je te raconterais demain et... »

Scott s'approcha se mit sur la pointe des pieds tira la nuque d'Isaac et l'embrassa beaucoup plus amoureusement que le baiser précédent.

Le jeune loup se laissa faire et apprécia l'audace de Scott. Isaac sourit et rougis, et avec l'aide de Scott partit se remettre dans le lit.

C'est six derniers jours avaient rapprochés Régina et son fils ainsi que Régina et Derek.

Derek continuait de penser que Stiles ne pratiquait pas la magie comme il le devrait. Et qu'il semblait corrompu par celle-ci. Il guettait toujours Stiles durant son entrainement et une journée il avait surpris encore une fois à psalmodier des formules du livre de sa grand-mère malfaisante.

L'ancienne reine ne remarquait que de léger changement dans son comportement et mettait ça sur le fait qu'il était encore dans un stade de post adolescence. Même si parfois il était très irritant et faisait des sorts noirs comme faisait Cora. Elle dû lui apprendre à contre cœur comment arracher le cœur d'une personne comment la contrôler. Comment changer d'apparence physique. Tout son savoir partit dans ses six jours.

Stiles en voulait toujours plus alors un jour il dit à sa mère qu'il allait faire un tour dans la ville mais en réalité, il partit voir Rumplestilskin the dark one (le ténébreux) pour en apprendre encore plus.

Au début réticent et joueur Rumple le testait mais au final il lui apprit autant qu'il en savait sur la magie autant dire tout.

Stiles voulu savoir, si les pouvoir du ténébreux, pouvaient lui permettre de garder sa magie hors de la ville.

« Oui et non, dans mon mode la magie est partout mais ici en dehors de la frontière tu redeviendras un simple humain. La magie est trop instable ici, et plus assez puissante. Elle le fut, il y a quelques siècles mais plus de nos jours. »

« Ma mère m'a parlé des haricots magique si je viens dans votre monde est-ce que je pourrais devenir aussi puissant que vous ? »

« Non jamais, sauf si tu me tue mais je ne te dirais pas comment. »

« Votre dague je suis au courant. »

« En voilà de l'impertinence, je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre jeune sorcier, rentre chez ta mère et dis-lui de venir me voir, j'ai un marché à faire avec elle. »

Stiles partit avec un sourire aux lèvres qui déplut fortement à monsieur Gold.

« Je ne veux pas perdre mes pouvoirs et j'aurais les tiens vieillards » Pesta Stiles en marchant vers la maison de sa mère.

Régina est Derek était en train de parler de Stiles lorsque celui-ci arriva plutôt contrarier.

« Et bah jeune homme ta ballade ta fais du bien ? »

« Bof, j'ai pas eu ce que je voulais. Maman j'ai décidé que je partirais dans ton monde avec toi. J'ai longuement réfléchis et si on fait pousser des haricots chez nous je pourrais toujours revenir si je change d'avis n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui en théorie, mais c'est Blanche neige et Charmant qui géreront cela vu que c'est les seigneur de mon monde. »

« J'irais leur parler demain matin alors, là je suis crevé, monsieur Gold a fini ma formation la même que Cora m'a-t-il dit. »

« Tu n'as pas fait ça quand même avec lui tout à un prix rien n'est gratuit. »

« Là si, en fait il veut te voir pour un petit service »

« D'accords je vais aller voir ce qu'il en est. Derek vous voulez m'accompagner, vous n'avez pas eu le malheur de le rencontrer encore et nous pourrons finir notre conversation. »

« Vous parliez de quoi ? »

« De cuisine et décoration. » Répondit Régina avec un sourire.

Derek manqua de s'étouffer et fit mine de valider les propos de l'ancienne reine. Stiles partit se doucher et se coucher.

Derek suivit Régina dehors et lui demanda.

« Un mensonge, pourquoi ? »

« On va quand même pas lui dire qu'on avait des doutes sur lui. Oui j'en ai aussi maintenant ce n'est plus le même depuis le deuxième jour ou vous êtes arrivé chez moi. »

« Oui, en parlant de ça, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve et il se trouve que Stiles a fait le même que moi. Et c'est depuis cette nuit-là qu'il a changé. »

Derek lui raconta le fameux rêve du bal. Régina lui sourit puis son visage se durci.

« Tu as embrassé mon fils. Tu es un homme correct Derek mais la quand même. »

« Je n'ai rien fait consciemment de plus c'est lui qui m'a fait apparaitre dans son lit. »

« Apparaitre ah bon ! Même moi je ne sais pas le faire et Gold je ne vois pas à quoi ça lui servirais de le faire quoi que. Et puis ne t'énerve pas je t'apprécie et malgré le discours que j'ai pu te tenir, je sais que vous vous aimez tous les deux, même si vous le vous cachez mutuellement. Rappelle-moi de récupérer le livre de ma mère en rentrant, je dois y vérifier quelques choses d'important. Ah nous y voilà ! »

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique d'antiquité de monsieur Gold et se firent saluer par celui-ci.

« Majesté et monsieur que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Assez de bonne manière que veux-tu de moi et pourquoi tu as appris tous ces sorts à mon fils ? »

« Ton fils comme tu dis veux mes pouvoirs ma chère. Tu l'as très mal éduqué. Il me rappelle beaucoup ta mère quand je l'ai formé. D'ailleurs hormis son enveloppe corporelle on dirait elle. »

« Pitié ne me porte pas la guigne laisse ma défunte mère ou elle est. »

« Sinon concernant ton souci d'émeute tout s'arrange ? »

« Oui, je n'ai plus rien eu depuis un moment. Emma et moi avons eu une petite discussion et tout s'est arrangé. »

« J'ai un autre petit service à te demander majesté, mais ton loup de compagnie doit sortir. »

Derek sortit en grognant de la boutique et ne put entendre ce qui se disait à l'intérieur « saleté de magie » pensa-t-il. Régina sortit contrarier, mais elle tenta un sourire à Derek avant de repartir tous les deux vers le manoir.

En rentrant elle prit le livre de magie et constata que la totalité du livre étaient devenue vierge. Son fils avait aspiré leur contenue et c'était les sort les plus noir. Elle aurait une discussion avec son fils, à ce sujet le lendemain matin. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à Derek et partit se coucher en colère et contrariée.

Stiles se retrouva seul au manoir, il en profita pour tester encore des sorts et en inventer d'autre. Il fut tellement concentré sur ces tours, qu'il n'avait pas entendu Derek rentrer dans la chambre pour se coucher.

« Oh vous êtes déjà là ? C'était bien ? Vous avez fait quoi ? T'as eu Scott au téléphone ? »

« Stiles la-ferme, je veux dormir, alors maintenant, tais-toi et viens de coucher. »

« À une seule condition mon petit loup, tu m'enlèves se jolie boxer. »

« T'as qu'à me l'enlever, si il te gêne, mais si tu me réveille, je t'égorge avec mes dents. »

Stiles s'approcha de l'alpha et lui enleva son boxer, mais pour une fois, pas par magie et avec timidité en plus, chose qui n'existé plus entre eux, depuis ce fameux rêve.

« D'habitude je suis à poils par magie tu es si crevé que ça ? »

« Non c'est juste que….. Laisse tombé bonne nuit. »

Derek prit le jeune sorcier dans ses bras et s'endormit avec lui les deux complètements nus. Ce petit jeu duré depuis ce fameux rêve mais étaient-il vraiment en couple ?

Durant la nuit Stiles hurla en secouant Derek « Aides moi stp ce n'est pas moi. » il se reprit en se tournant, niant complètement ses propos et les remarque de l'alpha.

Derek eut du mal à se rendormir, ce phénomène n'était pas le premier.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Poursuite et rencart

_Merci pour vos reviews. DSL DU RETARD!  
_

**Chapitre 8 : Poursuite et rencart**

Régina très énervé se leva très tôt le lendemain. Elle partit se laver, s'habiller et se maquiller comme d'habitude. Elle fit son lit et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner. Derek était déjà là, lui aussi sembler contrarié.

« Bonjour Régina, bien dormi ? »

« Bonjour, non pas vraiment, mon fils à vider le grimoire dans sa totalité. Je voudrais tester quelque chose. Ça ne va pas te plaire mais cela est nécessaire. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je dois arracher le cœur de Stiles, je te rassure, je lui remettrais après je veux juste voir 'état de son cœur. »

« Et on fait comment ? »

« C'est là le problème. Il faudrait l'occuper pour que je puisse le faire. Je doute qu'il me laisse faire de son plein gré. »

« Même moi, je ne le ferais pas de mon plein gré, je vous le dis. »

« Faîtes-moi confiance, il ne souffrira pas. »

Stiles arriva dans la cuisine dans un de ses survêtements trop larges et qui ne le mets pas du tout en valeur.

« Bonjour maman, dis-moi ça te dérangerais, si moi et Derek on se fréquente ? »

« Dans quels sens ? » Répondirent en même temps Derek et la méchante reine tout en se rapprochant de lui.

« Bah amoureusement. »Répondit sarcastiquement Stiles.

« J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire non ? » Répondit l'alpha

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas, après tous ce qui s'est passé entre nous. » Dit-il en se retournant vers l'alpha

Régina planta ses mains dans la poitrine de Stiles et lui arracha le cœur, enfin tenta car il n'y en avait pas.

« Petit problème Derek, il n'a pas de cœur comment s'est possible ? »

« Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais te laisser faire mère !, aussi simplement. J'ai dû me protéger. »

« Il ment » Répond Derek « où est ton cœur »

« Ça ne te regarde pas, Stiles n'en a pas besoin. Il a un grand potentiel et il est hors de question que vous m'empêcher de devenir le ténébreux. Je tuerais Rumplestilskin et je sais comment m'y prendre. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Tu me déçois, moi qui pensais que tu le saurais ma douce Régina. Stiles est spectateur de ses actes il ne contrôle rien, c'est moi qui choisit ce qu'il fait. Si je veux qu'il meurt, ou qu'il arrache, le cœur de l'homme qu'il aime et lui faire broyer, sans qu'il puisse réagir. L'amour est une faiblesse, seul le pouvoir importe. »

Derek se jeta sur ''Stiles'' mais il fut vite projeté contre le mur de la cuisine, où des racines en sortir pour le maintenir contre celui-ci. Régina réplica en envoyant valser son fils par la fenêtre du salon. Puis sortit dehors mais ne trouva personne. Derek fut libéré puis rejoignit son hôtesse qui était folle de rage.

« Où il est partit ? »

«Je l'ignore mais si je le trouve, ça va chauffer pour lui. »

« Au moins je comprends le changement radical de personnalité et les appels à l'aide durant la nuit. »

« Mais qui contrôle mon fils ? J'ai bien une personne dans ma tête mais elle est morte depuis quelques temps déjà. »

« Je peux essayer de le retrouver à l'odeur, mes sens de loup m'ont toujours permis de le retrouver facilement enfin dans notre ville. »

« Je te fais confiance. Oui je te tutoie maintenant. Vas-y je te suis »

Derek partit dans une direction mais perdu la trace d'un coup.

« Il a dû apprendre à se téléporter, ça va compliquer les choses pour le retrouver. »

Stiles s'était téléporté dans la forêt pour se remettre de sa défaite, contre sa mère. Il respira, puis se créa un endroit cacher à la vue des autres afin d'affiner d'avantages ses nouveaux sortilèges, plus noirs que ceux qu'on lui avait appris. Il avait même réussit à apprendre à se métamorphoser. Donc la chasse allé être plus amusante, il ne manquait plus qu'à bien faire attention, que le véritable Stiles ne puisse plus reprendre possession de son corps totalement.

Isaac se réveilla dans les bras de Scott avec un grand sourire. Finalement la vie n'était pas si pourrie que ça. Il était avec un mec fidèle ça il en était certains. Loyal, romantique est qui avait prouvé qu'il tenait à lui beaucoup.

Les yeux de son hôte s'ouvrit puis un sourire se dessina aussi sur ses lèvres.

Isaac rouge de honte baissa la tête, mais Scott lui releva pour croiser son regard et l'embrassa affectueusement.

« Bonjour toi. »

« Bonjour, j'ai faim »

« Ok, je descends, juste le temps de passer au toilette et je te rejoins. »

Isaac descendit le premier, puis commença à préparer le petit déjeuner, enfin réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrit manger.

Scott le rejoignit et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

« Pancakes, jus d'orange, sirop d'érable confiture et Nutella. »

« Et bas ! Petit déjeuner de gros ça, après va courir ou tu vas devenir un loup garou obèse. »

« Tu peux parler toi. Tu manges pour dix personnes. »

« Pas faux. Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi aujourd'hui ? Ciné, bowling, promenade, Lacrosse, jeux vidéo, restaurant ? »

« Tout ce que tu as proposé mais dans un autre ordre. Je dirais Lacrosse au terrain du lycée, puis promenade dans la forêt jusqu'à la rivière du domaine de Derek, où on va se baigner. Cinéma puis restaurant ce soir et en rentrant jeux vidéo ou autre chose selon mon humeur. »

« Ok et bah c'est du programme on part après avoir mangé ? »

« Euh ouai mais après la douche quand même qu'on prend à deux bien sûr par contre tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher ou tu as un gage. »

« C'est quoi le gage ? »

« Je ne te le dis pas sinon ce n'est pas marrant. »

Les deux adolescents finirent de préparer le petit déjeuner, il le mangea en se taquinant mutuellement. Ils partirent ensuite à la douche. Scott se méfiant, a bien fait attention à ne pas toucher Isaac bien que ses mains un peu baladeuse se soit perdu sur les fesses de son invité.

Ils s'habillèrent, sans trop se gêner de leur nudité mutuelle, en contemplant l'autre. Puis partirent vers le terrain de Lacrosse échangeant leur place tous les dix buts.

Après quatre heures de sports, ils foncèrent dans les douchent du vestiaire et se lavèrent. Ils s'achetèrent un repas à emporter dans un fastfood proche et partirent dans la forêt Scott pensait marcher main dans la main mais Isaac avait décidé de faire la course jusqu'à la rivière. Le perdant aurait toujours un gage que l'autre serait obligé d'accepter sans se plaindre.

Ils foncèrent en courant, à quatre pattes. Isaac arriva le premier vu qu'il connaissait l'endroit par cœur. Scott admis sa défaite et son gage était de plonger, du haut du rocher, à poils dans la rivière.

« T'es sérieux ? Et Si on me voit. Pense à ma dignité quand même. »

«T'inquiète pas Scott, puis un pari c'est un pari. »

« Ok, toute façon j'ai un corps parfait j'ai rien à me reprocher mais quand même quoi. »

« Oh le latino plonge de suite ou je te déshabille moi-même et t'y jette ! »

« Oh mais vas-y je t'en prie. »

Isaac ne se fit pas prier il le déshabilla avec tant de tendresse et de sensualité que Scott ne put cacher son érection bien prononcée.

« Je confirme que monsieur est bien foutu. Maintenant tu sautes. »

Scott rougit puis partit sur le rocher que lui montrait Isaac et sauta.

Une fois dans l'eau il remarqua que son compagnon était nu aussi est dans la rivière. Le soleil l'éclairer juste ce qu'il fallait pour mettre son corps en valeurs.

Scott se rapprocha d'Isaac, il voulait tellement l'embrasser que son corps ne répondait de rien. Il prit la tête de son amant et l'embrassa. La réponse fut directe et bien plus fougueuse.

Après s'être câliner et avoir nagé, environ cinq heures, ils sortirent enfin de l'eau, se séchèrent au soleil couchant, puis s'habillèrent.

« C'était une formidable journée, pour le ciné par contre je choisis le film. »

« Je te fais confiance mon petit alpha. »

« Alpha ? »

« Bah quoi c'est mignon comme surnom. Tu préfères Scotty ? »

« Comme tu voudras, tant que ça vient du cœur. »

Ils partirent au centre-ville, puis allèrent jusqu'au cinéma. Scott partit acheter les places et Isaac lui s'occuper de la nourriture. Scott revint et le dévisagea.

« Quoi ! Un bon film mérite un gros paquet de popcorns et un soda géant. »

« Un seul, t'es radin. »

« C'est pour nous deux pantoufle. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça te dérange de partager ton soda avec moi. »

« Non au contraire, désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

Ils partirent voir leur film, qui dura environ une heure et demi. Scott avait passé les trois quart du film à faire des caresses à Isaac et lui voler des baisers pendant les écrans noirs. Isaac avait bu quasi la totalité du soda sans s'en rendre compte. Du coup, à la fin du film, il partit presque en courant au toilette pour vider sa vessie pleine.

Une fois sortit du cinéma, Isaac embrassa très sensuellement Scott, qui devint tout rouge et du contenir une nouvelle foi, son érection.

« Évite quand il y a du monde, je ne peux pas cacher mon anatomie là. »

« Moi je ne me plains pas de ce que je vois au contraire. »

« Crois moi je vais me venger de ton comportement. »

« J'y compte bien. »

Une fois au restaurant, ils commandèrent un simple plat, qu'ils mangèrent en silence. Scott paya l'addition, puis ils rentrèrent chez les Mccall en se souriant et en se tenant de temps à autre la main furtivement.

Une fois à la maison, les deux adolescents virent Mélissa qui partait pour faire sa garde à l'hôpital.

« Bonne soirée les garçons et surtout soyez sages. »

« Travail bien et n'égorge personne. »

« Scott, je te prie de faire gaffe à ton langage ou ça risque d'aller très mal pour toi. Bon j'y vais ou je vais être en retard. »

« Bonne soirée Mélissa »

« Toi aussi Isaac. »

Mélissa claqua la porte et Scott ferma le verrou, puis se déchaussa tout comme son invité.

« Bon bah direction chambre pour jeux vidéo, je suppose. » Dit Scott

« Ok ! Mais on se douche avant si ça ne te gêne pas trop. »

« Ok vas-y j'irais après faut que j'aille déposer mes enfants à la piscine. »

« Non tu viens avec moi ça ira plus vite. T'es enfants ? Ah malheur que tu es bête ! » Dit Isaac en rigolant « Fais vite sinon tu n'auras plus d'eau chaude. »

Ils se lavèrent avec les mêmes contraintes que le matin mais en rigolant des débilité que pouvait sortir Scott par minute.

Scott rentra dans la chambre se pencha pour allumer la télé et la console mais des mains et un bassin se frotter à ses fesses.

« Pardon j'ai pas pu résister, tu sais que t'a de belle fesse bien ferme ? »

« Oui je sais Al... On me l'a déjà dit. Mais personne t'a dit d'arrêter ce que tu faisais j'aime beaucoup en fait. » Dit-il en éteignant tv plus console.

« Que dois-je en conclure. »

« Que tu vas finir à poils sur mon lit, dans moins de deux minutes. » à peine eut il finit sa phrase qu'il mit ses propos en action.

Une foi sur le lit Isaac ne comprit pas de suite ce qui lui arriva. Après tout il avait bien cherché toute la journée.

Son corps fut recouvert de baiser torride. Les lèvres de Scott commença par son front, ses yeux, ses pommettes, son nez, ses lèvres, qui elles étaient bien plus sauvagement embrassées.

Puis, il passa à la mâchoire carré de son amant, il lui mordit le lobe, puis lui fit un gros suçon sur son cou du côté droite. Il continua de descendre au niveau du torse de son amant en lui donnant par ci par là des coups de langue entre deux baisers. Il lui lécha ensuite, les tétons l'un après l'autre.

Puis embrassa les bras surtout les biceps. Il remonta le long de son bras pour revenir au cou de son amant qui était si attirant. Il y fit un second suçon sur l'autre extrémité du cou. Caressant d'une de ses mains l'entre jambe d'Isaac, il continua de descendre de plus en plus bas, léchant son nombril au passage.

Arrivé au niveau de sa verge, il regarda Isaac qui était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il lui lécha le bout du gland, ce qui fit frémir son propriétaire, puis avala partiellement le long et large pénis de son amant. Isaac sentait la chaleur l'envahir et le manque d'air se faisait sentir. Il respirait plus bruyamment ainsi que plus rapidement.

« Ce truc avec ta langue continue…Ah ! » halète Isaac.

« Ça ? » Répondit-il avec un grand sourire et en donnant un coup de lange à la base du gland.

Les gémissements d'Isaac se font plus forts. N'en pouvant plus du supplice que lui imposer Scott, il le fit basculer et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, son sexe toujours dans la bouche de l'autre. Il fit quelque mouvement de bassin, montrant à Scott que c'était lui qui dominait.

Scott se mis à rougir. Il se déshabilla en même temps qu'il continuait ses caresses linguales. Une foi nu comme son invité, il pivota et lui présenta son sexe (position 69). Isaac continuait de rougir mais commença sa ''formation'', Il masturba son amant, puis lécha timidement l'extrémité du sexe.

Une fois les lèvres entrouvertes, Scott introduisit son sexe sans ménagement et en oubliant que pour Isaac aussi c'était ça première foi, avec un homme.

« Désolé »

« T'inquiète, c'est vrai que tu es bien foutu ».

« Je te l'avais dit » Le taquina Scott.

« On change, je vais te faire découvrir mes talents cacher. Personne n'est au courant pour ça. »

« Oh ! Je demande à voir Monsieur. »

Isaac poussa Scott au bout du lit pour que celui-ci soit dos au mur et en position assise. Il lui écarta les cuisses et se mis à le sucer tout en lui caressant la cuisse. Il passa ses mains sur les bourses de son vis-à-vis, puis se rapprocha dangereusement de son anus. Il lui titilla délicatement, vu qu'il ne sentait aucune réticence ni aucune objection de Scott, il donna un coup de langue.

« Wooooooow ! »

« Désolé »

« Continue, je ne t'ai pas dit d'arrêter ça m'a juste surpris et fais plaisir refais. » Ordonna Scott.

Isaac s'exécuta et continua de lécher son amant mais avec avidité et ''appétit''. Les gémissements de Scott étaient beaucoup moins discrets que ceux de son amant. Entre deux ''crie'', Isaac entra un premier doigt, son index dans l'intimité de Scott qui surpris se contracta. Il se détendit assez rapidement, en respirant tranquillement. Après plusieurs va et viens, Isaac introduisit un second doigt.

« Ouille doucement ça troue le c… ahhhh ! Continue. Qui t'as dit de ralentir plus vite. Oh là, c'est divin, pile sur ma prostate »

« La-ferme et apprécie. »

Scott mit son cousin sur son visage et y mordait dedans pour ne pas parler.

Après quelque minutes de traitement, l'orifice était fin prêt à accueillir le sexe du jeune loup. Le sexe de Scott en revanche avait quasi doublé de volume et surtout sécrété une bonne dose de liquide séminale qui s'écoulait le long de sa verge.

Isaac tira Scott vers lui le mettant sur le dos. Il mit les deux jambes de son amant de chaque côté de ses épaules. Bascula légèrement le bassin de son passif puis présenta sa verge à ses portes.

Il le pénétra lentement, en recevant des plaintes de douleur de son amant.

Isaac allait pour sortir mais les griffes de Scott le contraint à rester où il était.

« Si tu sors, je t'égorge » Dit Scott avec sa voix de loup. Il s'était totalement transformer sans s'en rendre compte. Ce qui fit flipper son actif.

Isaac se transforma aussi, en se changeant son pénis en faisait autant en grossissant encore d'avantage.

« Oooh ! »

Isaac laissa place à son côté bestiale et commença à faire des vas et viens. Puis après plusieurs minutes, il accéléra la cadence et donna des coups beaucoup plus forts qui faisaient claquer à chaque coup les fesses du pauvre passif.

Scott était aux anges, chaque coup se répercuté sur sa prostate. L'extase totale, il ne remarqua même pas Isaac reprendre forme humaine tout comme lui. L'air sur de lui dans ses mouvements et surtout quelle avidité.

Isaac embrassa son amant tout en continuant ses coups de bassin. Après quelques une vingtaine de minutes, il jouit en Scott. Son sperme chaud remontant le long du colon de Scott qui avait tellement apprécier qu'il ait jouie sans se masturber sur son ventre.

Après quelques secondes, à reprendre chacun leur souffle, Isaac se retira lentement, puis se coucha à côté de son amant.

« Alors ? »

« Ouai peu mieux faire. » Répondit Scott en taquinant Isaac.

« Ah ouai, bah la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui t'y colle et t'a intérêt à ce que j'apprécie sinon. Tu prendras cher à chaque foi. »

« Je relève le défis, passes moi les mouchoirs que je m'essuie. »

« Tiens »

Les deux amants s'endormir tout nu sur le lit avec un grand sourire et dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
